A Glass Heart
by blackwings717
Summary: Alice was her name, Alice Glass. A beauty she was, though no one saw her that way. That beauty was masked by black make-up and dark clothing. No one was ever able to see past the walls she managed to put up… until she fell down.  Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alive was her name, Alice Glass. A beauty she was, though no one saw her that way. That beauty was masked by black make-up and dark clothing. No one was ever able to see past the walls she managed to put up… until she fell down.**

**Disclaimer: This is my version of Alice in Wonderland, though I don't own any of it. J Alice in Wonderland belongs to anyone who helped with the plot, writer(s), artist(s), and all. It has nothing to do with me, no matter how excitingly odd it is.**

**Chapter one: Wonderland**

"Alright everyone," the teacher managed over the class's obnoxious chatter, "Remember to study for tomorrow's test!"

Alice frowned, gathering her things. Little did 17 year-old Ms. Glass know, she would never take that test tomorrow. She wouldn't ever come back to this school. But Alice didn't have to know. Not yet, at least.

She stood, her brown and blond hair swishing around her, The frown on her face didn't lift, and the approach of Sylva Tucker didn't help at all.

"So Miss Drear, what are you going to do about this test without any notes?" Sylva sneered, her nose wrinkling as she grinned unattractively.

"I don't know what you mean," Alice replied quietly, her eyes meeting Sylva's full force, Sylva almost winced.

Sylva pulled her water bottle out of her backpack, taking a sip before saying, "Since they're soaking wet and all," then Sylva did the most horrible thing, lifting her water bottle and, before Alice could react, poured its content all over Alice's books and binder.

Alice watched in horror as the water dripped off her table. But it was done, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. So, without a second thought, Alice picked up her soaked school supplies and tossed them into the trash can, the bell sounding as she walked out of the room.

Having decided to walk home today, Alice gathered the things Sylva hadn't ruined and shoved them into her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving her hellhole of a school behind.

Alice walked out behind the school, toward the woods that surrounded half of the building. Ignoring some students who were smoking against the back brick wall, Alice walked along the dirt path that would taker her half of the way home.

Her knee high black boots scuffed quietly against the dirt beneath her feet, drowning out most of the chirping birds and gusts of wind that made the trees rustle. She felt almost nostalgic walking through these woods, remembering happier times when she was a child, before the… incident.

Alice sighed, her eyes roaming over the green trees, realizing how unfamiliar they seemed. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she had strayed from the path. The chirping had stopped, the wind seeming to have stilled around her. How could she have been so careless?

Suddenly, a white flash caught the young girl's eye, her head snapping around to where she thought she had seen it. But nothing was there. Alice decided to dismiss the thought, convincing herself that it was just the sun's reflection or something.

But she saw it again, and again, until she couldn't stand the feeling of being surrounded and burst out, "Who's there?" she called, "Show yourself!" but no reply came. Maybe she was finally going insane…

She took a step forward, hearing a rustle behind her. She twisted around, meeting the eyes of a little white bunny, red eyes seeming to glow eerily in the dim sunlight. Glasses rested on the little bunny's twitching nose.

Alice release the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Why hello there," she whispered, walking slowly towards the rabbit. "were you the one scaring me?"

Her hand reached out to pet the little fellow, but it stepped back, eyes seeming to glow brighter. "W-Wait!" frowning as the bunny hopped away, _Why does everyone always run? _Alice thought tears beginning to stream down her face as she recalled all the time others had left her. That was the reason she looked and dressed the way she did, because she knew no one would approach her, and she couldn't be abandoned if no one came near her. But she was still lonely.

She watched as the bunny stopped in front of a hole at the base of old, withering, twisting, oak tree. The bunny turned to look at her, almost waiting for her, before jumping into the black cavern.

Alice knelt in front of the hole, staring down into the seemingly endless darkness. "Hello?" listening as her voice echoed inside the hole. She leaned forward, thinking maybe she had seen the bunny, and reached down, her hands closing around nothing as she fell forward. Alice braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, she continued to fall, watching as the small hole that light shown through grew smaller, and smaller, and smaller as the she fell farther, and father, and farther.

Alive tried to keep from panicking, but how could she not when she was falling into the depths of the Earth after chasing some freak rabbit!

Alice reached out, trying desperately to grab onto something, but suddenly, the falling sensation was replaced by the feeling of rising as she flew into the air. She twisted, watching as black tree branches flew past her. The impact she had awaited finally hitting her, the ground colliding with the frame.

She sat up, looking around. Where was she? She didn't recognize anything. Tall, pale tree trunks rose high above her head, so high that she couldn't see the tops, brambles of giant, shrub like bushes rising scores above her.

She stood there, though she felt quite dizzy, her voice ringing throughout the unfamiliar trees as she asked for help, for anyone. Her eyes roamed over the dark ground, seeming damp, like it had just rained.

"Hello!" she nearly cried, her knees buckling beneath her as she broke down.

"Hello…" a voice purred behind her. Alice turned around, finding a pair of purple eyes looking down upon her.

"Who… who are you?" she asked the man who lay perched on a black branch. He was a strange looking fellow, purple hair to match purple eyes, cat-like ears resting atop his head, a striped purple tail flicking mischievously behind him. His clothes tight fitting, his grin growing by the minute, a long sleeved striped shirt and black jeans hugging his pale skin.

"Who I am is of no importance my dearest Alice…" his back arching as he stretched out, long claw like fingernails scrapping against black bark.

"Well…" Alice began, "You know who I am, it's only fair that I know who you are,"

The man smiled down at her from his branch, his teeth all too sharp for any person. "All right, Ms. Alice. My name is Chess Cheshire, but just Chess will do,"

"Chess?"

"Yes," his voice almost melodic as he hopped down to stand in front of her.

"Like the board game?"

"Yes… I suppose it is," Chess winked, grin never faltering. He was giving away too much, but neither knew that. Neither knew how much danger the young lady was in.

"Please come with me," he said suddenly, holding out his had for her. "I have something wonderful to show you,"

Then, without hesitation, Alice took Chess' hand. They strolled along for quite a while before Alice broke the silence that seemed to have enveloped the pair, "So… where am I, exactly?"

"That," he replied, his ears twitching in amusement at the girl's curiosity. She really _didn't_ remember, did she? "It's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry, but those rights are reserved for the man we're going to meet."

Alice's mouth opened to protest, but she was _rudely_ interrupted by an ear splitting **_craaaaaAAAACK! _**

"Oh goodness," Chess mumbled, stopping, "how troublesome…"

"What's wrong, Chess?" Alice frowned at the cat-man's troubled expression.

"Oh, nothing… just, close your eyes, Alice dear," he turned, surprising her by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "We're in a bit of danger, and I need to get us out of here quickly,:

So Alice complied, her eyes squeezing shut. Alice felt her feet being lifted off the ground, but she didn't flinch, _Why,_ she wondered, _did she feel so safe here? Why do I feel like I'm suppose to be here? I don't belong here, I belong at home… don't I?_

When Alice opened her eyes again, they were in a completely different place in a matter of seconds. "Chess…!" she gasped, watching as he walked ahead of her, towards and opening in the trees, too bright to look at directly.

She ran towards him, out through the opening. Her eyes went wide at the site before her, seeming so out of place in the woods around her.

A small cabin like house sat in the middle of a field of weeds, looking bright and cheery with little flower boxes resting on the windowsills. Smoke puffed out of the little chimney resting on the brown roof. It all seemed so strange. "Come on, Alice!" Chess yelled, waving at her from the porch of the house.

She raced over to him. She couldn't help but smile as she drew closer, finally reaching the porch, panting slightly.

"So, what is this?" Alice asked, looking around the dim porch. It was nice, but you could tell how little the owner cared about maintaining it.

"Hmm, come see," Chess pushed the door open, yelling his hello into the dark space.

There was a loud crash, a sound of ruffling papers, and a loud, "Damn it!" the voice was gruff, deep, and tired. "Can't you knock!"

A man stumbled in, flipping on the lights. He was tall and muscular, a grey trench coat resting on his broad shoulders, a black shirt and black pants beneath it, and in his hands, what stood out the most to Alice, was a large top hat. And as he slipped it onto his head, Alice felt an air of recognition slip over her.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember, one word slipping past her lips before she could bite her tongue, "Hatter?"

**I'm sorry, was that bad? It kind of felt like it was dragging on… and on… and on… and… I just wanted to end it, maybe like a cliffhanger? Well, you never know. I just hoped you guys liked it! **

**Leave a comment please! Nothing bad, if you don't mind… if I should continue is completely up to you. **

**With All Due Respect, **

**Black Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh, chapter two! How exciting! I guess this is where Alice meets… well, just read it. ****J**

**I, again, don't own Alice in Wonderland, it belongs to anyone who helped with the plot, writer(s), artist(s), and all. It has nothing to do with me, no matter how excitingly odd it is.**

**Chapter 2: Childhood Strangers**

They both stared at her. _What did she say?_

"Alice…" Chess said carefully, "How do you know his name?"

But Alice didn't answer, she just continued staring at the man in the trench coat, her eyes blank, more like glass marbles than eyes.

But she suddenly snapped out of it, blinking three times before shifting her focus onto the purple cat-man. "I'm sorry?"

"How do you know who I am?" Mr. Trench coat demanded, his hand sliding into his sleeve.

"I don't," Alice replied, eyeing his hand, not wishing to know what he kept there. "Isn't that why we're here, Chess? To meet… who are you, exactly?" her voice was quiet, timid. Like their question had flustered her, made her nervous.

The two men were dumbstruck, she was obviously sincere, but they had both heard her! She had said it clear as day, 'Hatter.'

"Hatter Maddox…" he replied, nodding in respect.

"Well," Hatter said, turning towards Chess, "Why have you brought this girl?"

Chess' reply came swift and sharp, almost impatient, "Didn't you hear her name? It's Alice. As in _the _Alice!" and said girl glanced from one man to another, the scenario she found herself in having yet to sunk in all the way.

Hatter stared, like he wasn't sure what Chess had meant, not truly believing him. How could he? When the _Alice_ he thought Chess was talking about had died years ago.

"Her full name," Chess purred, his gaze shifting lazily onto the young woman who stood beside him. "Is Alice _Glass_," his voice was full of a wicked amusement as his eyes flicked from Hatter to Alice.

"Alice… _Glass_?" Hatter Maddox exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "You're fooling me, you ass of a cat! This couldn't be… it just.. couldn't be…" the large man leaned back against the walls of the simple cottage, burying his face in hands as he sulked for reasons unknown to Alice.

"Umm… Mr. Hatter…?" Alice mumbled, taking a step towards him. "Are you alright…?" she reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hatter jerking away like Alice had burned him.

"I… I'm fine," his voice shook. Alice would have easily believed that he was crying had it not been for the large grin plastered on his face when he looked up, booming laughter soon to follow.

"Shocking," Chess said suddenly, his tail flicking mischievously as his grin spread from ear to ear. "You rarely do anything but stare flatly, Hatter. Why the sudden outburst of emotion?"

But Hatter didn't answer, just continued to laugh. But after he seemed to sober up a bit, his face hardened, jaw setting. "I apologize for my indecency."

Alice was taken aback, "No…" she said, her brows collapsing. "It… It's alright. Anyways, Chess," her eyes focused on the amused, cat-like man. "is Mr. Maddox the one who will tell me… where we are?" her tone was hopeful and Chess wanted nothing more than to say yes.

But then he would be lying.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Chess apologized, "but Hatter isn't the one meant to tell you, I'm sorry." he was honestly sincere.

Alice withered with disappointment. "It's… alright." she replied quietly. "But if we aren't here to talk to Hatter about _that_, then why _are _we here?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Well, Hatter will escort you to the palace where you will _then _meet the person who will tell you where we are." Chess smiled slightly, watching as she brightened. He would need her safe on their journey to see the queen, the dangers that lurked deep in the forest were… well, why take the chance? She would be safe enough with Hatter Maddox, and if he couldn't keep her safe… no one could.

~ ! ~

Alice sighed for what had to be the hundredth time today. Hatter and Alice had been walking for miles without so much as a break and her legs had threatened to collapse beneath her.

Hatter Maddox walked ahead, cutting away bunches of leaves, vines, and branches with a long, slender blade. That was what he had been keeping in his trench coat sleeve.

Alice hadn't learned much with how little they were talking, but she _had _discovered that Mr. Maddox was a millinery man, the head of an advanced legion of soldiers that were meant to protect their land's queen. That was why he had kept a blank expression on since their time at the small cabin.

Chess lingered a ways behind them, his eyes flicking here and their, ears twitching towards the slightest snap of a twig or chirp of a bird.

Alice decided on finally breaking the silence, quietly asking, "Mr. Maddox, how much farther."

But the milliner never got to answer, for a large crash caught his attention. Hatter's left hand flew to the brim of his top hat, his right sheathing his blade and rolling up his sleeve to reveal a metal wrist band, black etched in swirls around the simple accessory that seemed to hide so many secrets.

Chess was suddenly at Alice's side, only to be knocked back by a large branch that came flying from the darkness. More crashes sounded, drawing closer like a wild animal.

That was exactly what it was.

A large beast came charging through the tall, pale white tree stalks, knocking a few down. It looked like a big white bear, bigger then normal bears, with orange tiger stripes and black cheetah spots, teeth as big and sharp as the blade Hatter had just sheathed.

It snarled, loud and low, pushing with it's front paws to stand on its hind legs, sharp claws swiping back and forth.

Alice tried to stifle a scream, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Alice!" Hatter yelled, turning to look at her. But the swift move had cost his some blood as the bear-tiger-cheetah beast swiped its claws across Hatter's chest. He grunted as his back met the ground, quickly getting back up. Hatter twitched his right wrist, knives spreading up his hand and over his finer tips like deadly fingernails. He lunged, engaging in battle with the monster.

A figure appeared before Alice. "Chess!" she cried, throwing her arms around his waist from behind as she shivered into his back. But then she saw him, Chess, still laying unconscious on the ground. "Wh… What?" she was quick to release the man.

His eyes turned onto her, the figure hidden by a dark, black cloak, cerulean blue eyes shining through a shining silver mask. The man's voice low and melodic as he spoke over the fight, "Alice…" He leaned closer, ever closer, until his lips met Alice's.

Then he was gone.

~ ! ~

**Yay! Alright, done with that chapter! I could have made the cloaked dude a lot… cooler, but I felt a bit rushed. Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a comment please! Nothing bad, if you don't mind… if I should continue is completely up to you. J **

With All Due Respect,

Black Wings ~ ! ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooh, chapter 3! I am SUCH a bad updater! You all might as well give up on me... TTvvTT *please don't leave me...!***

**Okay, well, enjoy...**

Chapter 3: Her Mother

"Alice…" he whispered, his voice barely audible over the fight going on between Hatter M. and the beast. Alice could hardly see him in the shadows of the dense forest. But she saw enough to know that he was wearing a mask to cover the top half of his face, the silver mask and black cloak hiding him from her. Then he leaned in, surprising the young girl with a kiss.

For a time, Alice struggled against his iron grip around her slim waist, but when she met his eyes, she was shocked to find his gaze kind and gentle. His deep cerulean blue eyes meeting hers full force, melting her from the inside out. Like a blue lava seeping through her bones and running through her veins. Her hands relaxed against his chest before his grip around her slackened. Alice's eyes slit shut and she melted into his stranger's kiss…

Then he was gone.

Alice realized, with a start, that she had given her first kiss to a complete stranger. Her eyes welled with tears. But she had no time to cry, hearing the beast's growling quiet to a whimper.

She looked up at Hatter, finding his staring at the bear-like creature with a confused look on his face. "Hatter…?" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

He turned to look at her, retracting his knives and relaxing. "Yes, Alice?"

"Have you… killed it?" it wouldn't hurt to make sure before making any sudden moves.

"It _is_ dead, but… I didn't kill it." Mr. Maddox reached out to run his fingers through its fur. "This is a Rimple-cub," Hatter explained, staring at the gash in the Rimple's chest that had appeared from nowhere. _But… who cut it?_ Hatter wondered.

Alice had went to check up on Chess who was already up and purring amusedly. "What is it?" Alice questioned, suspiciously eying the feline fellow.

"Oh, nothing… I was just wondering who your _friend_ was a moment ago…" Chess mewed, referring to the kiss he had witnessed.

"Chess!" Alice exclaimed, bolting up and hurrying away. She still couldn't believe that it had even happened. She would have to make Chess promise not to _ever mention it again_ later.

Right now, they had to get a move on. If they didn't make it out of the woods before night fell, more than just that Rimple-cub would rear its ugly head.

~ ! ~

Hatter leaded the trio, his pace never slowing. He had pulled his half-an-arms length blade out again, slicing away vines just like before. Like the Rimple-cub had never attacked.

Hatter couldn't tear his thoughts from what happened a little while ago. He had grazed the Rimple, had hurt him pretty badly… but he hadn't made that gash in its chest. It had been deep and almost as wide as head. But why waste his time thinking about something he would never find out? All he knew is that the blade had been made of Wonderland's most precious gem…

"Hatter!" Chess griped, "When the hell are we going to get there?" the feline was becoming impatient, ready to drop dead and fall asleep. He wasn't one to walk slowly, he was more the _disappear-reappear _type, easily traveling across the city in the blink of an eye. But right now, he had to travel at Alice and Hatter's pace for who knows how far.

Hatter turned to Chess, his expression blank like usual. He lifted his blade, twirling it between his fingers like a baton and slicing through a whole tree trunk. It fell to the ground with and earsplitting _THUD!_

Voice flat and emotionless, Hatter said, "We get there _now_."

Chess flinched, rubbing his arm like Hatter's tone had slapped him in the face. "Alright, alright…"

Alice stared, ignoring Chess' whining. Hatter had lead them onto a cliff over looking a large village, the city seeming to mesh with the forest below, a waterfall fell from a cliff beside the one they stood on, the water that collected at the bottom draining into a river that cut straight through the city.

"Wow…" she breathed, taking in the large castle like building that stood in the very middle of the city, towering high above all else. "Where are we…?" Alice asked, turning towards Hatter who had also chosen to ignore Chess' shrill voice.

A smile threatened to spread across the milliner's face as pride filled his heart. He could see how the young girl before him was awestruck by the beautiful place… his beautiful home. "Alice," he said quietly, allowing a tiny smile to touch his lips. "Welcome to the City Of Glass; Wonderland's capital and home of the Queen."

~ ! ~

Alice stared at the stone path beneath her feet, brown cobblestone swirling, much like the shallow river they walked along side. The water glistened in the bright sun, much like a summer's day back home. Purple, green, and red haired children splashed around in the crystal liquid.

How could such a beautiful, peaceful place exist _anywhere_? Even in this strange _Wonder_land.

"Hmm," Chess purred, grinning from ear to ear, "Strange, isn't it, my dearest Alice?"

"Not at all," she replied, "It's actually _quite_ beautiful. But… where are we going?" her footsteps padded quietly along, her eyes roaming over the Victorian-style building, all connected throughout each block. The colors here were so _vibrant_. Purples and reds, greens and yellows, even the people seemed full of color.

Alice's thoughts drifted away, the girl not hearing Chess' answer. She recalled the man from earlier. The masked fiend who had stolen her first kiss. The feeling of his lips lingered on her lips, his warm vanilla sugar smell lingering on her clothes.

But Alice was suddenly pulled back to reality as she ran into Chess. The feline-fellow had stopped, standing in front of a tall, three story building away from everything else.

"Here we are," Chess said, grinning, "welcome to _The Library_."

~ ! ~

**Okay, done... I'm a bit disappointed, I wish it could've been longer. Next time, right...? **

Until then,

Black Wings


End file.
